1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to web systems, server switching apparatuses, server switching methods, and programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attacks on websites by hackers (uploading viruses, tampering with websites, and so on) have become problematic in recent years, and a variety of techniques for protecting websites from such attacks are being developed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-140634 discloses a technique that restricts operations by computer program code within a web browser, and executes the restricted operations only in the case where consent has been given. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-296211, meanwhile, discloses a technique for automatically switching from a master server to a mirror server.
However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-140634 is a technique applied on the client side, and thus cannot prevent a web server itself from being infected with viruses, being tampered with, and so on. Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-296211 does not mention avoiding attacks on the mirror server. As such, if a master server is switched to a mirror server that has been attacked in the past, the virus will spread through the mirror server.